City of Light
City of Light is the fifth episode and final of Batman: The Telltale Series. The episode follows Batman as he tries to stop Lady Arkham and the Children of Arkham, whilst dealing with the repercussions of his choices. The episode was released on December 13th, 2016. Plot Depending on who Batman chose to stop in the previous episode, what happens will change. * Stop Penguin. * Stop Two-Face. Five days after stopping the Penguin and the Children of Arkham, Mayor Dent, now dubbed "Two-Face" by the public, has now taken to silencing opposition and using his enforcers to police the city. After Commissioner Grogan publicly insults him, he orders his men to storm the GCPD and execute him, along with all other officers. Having been shot, Gordon activates the Bat-Signal as he is cornered. When Batman appears, he subdues the enforcers and helps the officers take back the building. After saving Grogan, he fights and defeats the remaining enforcers. However, Batman is caught off guard by the last one, forcing the commissioner sacrifice his life to save the vigilante. The officer can either be subdued by Batman or killed by Gordon as he tries to escape. After this, Batman learns that Dent is holding hostages in Wayne Manor, whom threatens to kill if either the GCPD or Batman turns up. Deciding to go as himself, Bruce confronts Harvey in the manor and tries to talk to him, either trying to reach his personality, talk him into the releasing the hostages or mock him. Depending on whether Bruce is able to get through to him or not, Harvey will either attempt suicide or holds him at gunpoint, deciding their fate with his coin. Bruce is able to seize the coin and can either throw the coin the over the banister, causing Harvey to jump after it and injure himself, or pocket it, leaving him indecisive. After Harvey is taken away by the GCPD, Bruce is approached by Jack Ryder, who was taken hostage by Dent and promises to tell Gotham about what he had done that day. However, a Children of Arkham member tries to kill him, only to gunned down by officers. As he dies from his injuries, he tells Bruce that Lady Arkham has not forgotten him and has plans for him. Five days after subduing Mayor Dent and his enforcers, Batman deals with a hostage situation at Café Triste, where the Children of Arkham take hostages and threaten to kill them, unless he shows up. After saving the hostages, Batman is subdued by one of the gadgets used by the group. After Grogan sacrifices himself to save Batman, the vigilante subdues the remaining members and leaves. Whilst at Crime Alley, he is met by one of Penguin's drones, with the criminal mocking him for not saving Grogan's life. After this, the drone tries to kill Batman, only for him to destroy it and, using a phone wired to the communications, learns that Penguin is setting up a trap for him at Cobblepot Park. Deciding to confront Penguin as Bruce Wayne, he asks Alfred to hand over the files they have collected on Oswald to Gordon and the GCPD, and arrange to meet them at the park. Upon doing so, officers are unable to reach Penguin, due to the drones and devices that are set up in the Park. With one of the officers noticing the transmitter, Bruce offers to go in and provide a distraction for Gordon, whilst he slips by and destroys it. As the plan commences, Bruce can talk to Oswald, mocking him or trying to negotiate for his life peacefully. Depending on dialogue chosen, either Gordon will go in undiscovered and destroy the transmitter or be found out, forcing Bruce to do so himself. With the drones deactivated, Penguin tries to kill Bruce, only for the billionaire to throw one of them at him and destroy the statue of Theodore Cobblepot, which collapses on and crushes Oswald's legs. Following this, Gordon promises to tell Gotham about what he has done and help restore his reputation. As Oswald is taken away by paramedics, he promises Bruce that Lady Arkham will get revenge on him and Gotham. After returning to the Batcave, Bruce prepares an investigation, though suffers consequences for the action he took. When consulted by Alfred, Bruce reveals his thoughts on what had happened over and how it feels, having learned about his father's dealings and confronted two of his old friends within a matter of days. Alfred also shares his regret for not stopping Thomas all those years ago and tells Bruce that his mother had also wanted to do so. Bruce can either reassure Alfred, telling him that he is not to blame, suggest that they focus on stopping Lady Arkham, voice his wish that he had done something or remain silent. Regardless, they decide to figure out her plans and put a stop to them. Using the information provided by Oswald's actions on using Wayne Tech and the knowledge they have on Vicki Vale, they learn that the Children of Arkham are planning to break into a Gotham landmark, using codes provided by Cobblepot to the group. However, with the Penguin now incarcerated, the group will have to do it manually, meaning that Batman has the chance of being able to stop them. However, in the midst of the investigation, Bruce learns that Selina has broken into Wayne Tech labs and stolen a prototype gadget he was planning to use. Deciding to confront her, Bruce intercepts her outside of Gotham. Upon being confronted, Selina challenges Bruce, knowing he has come to reacquire the gadget she has stolen. She may also challenge him if he stole her cat claw whilst staying at her apartment. Regardless of the response, she gives him back the gadget and reveals that she had always been intending to steal from Wayne Enterprises the entire time. She claims to have gotten close to Harvey to meet Bruce and that she had been hired to steal from his company. Revealing that she is leaving Gotham, she asks Bruce to also do so. When challenged on her values, Selina claims to be no more than a thief. If Bruce tells her she is not, she will ask him why, with him being given the choice of bringing up how she saved his life, how fighting with her felt good or how he loves her. Depending on the choice made, the following will happen. * Regard Selina as more then just a thief. * Regard Selina as a thief or tell her you love her. If Bruce chooses to regard Selina as more than just a thief and brings up how she saved his life or how she fought alongside him, his relationship with Selina will either stay the same or improve. Although hesitant, Selina comments that she is surprised by this, even though she expected less after she discovering he was Batman. Bruce will have the option of either kissing or hugging Selina goodbye, depending on whether or not he slept with her. As she leaves, the two share some parting words as she rides leaves Gotham for good. If Bruce regards Selina as nothing but a thief or tells her he loves her, she will believe him to be "just like the others" and their relationship will be decrease. Angry at Bruce, she leaves Gotham for good. Despite Bruce having the option to give some departing words, she will not respond as she leaves. After informing Lucius that he has retrieved the gadget, Bruce gets a call from Alfred, telling him that Lady Arkham and her men have arrived at the manor, before being cut off. Arriving there a couple of minutes later, Bruce finds that the group has kidnapped Alfred and left the parlor in a state of disrepair. After putting together what had happened, Bruce finds a picture left in the wrong place, attached to which is a message giving him access to a server. Upon logging in, Bruce sees a message left by Lady Arkham, showing her beating Alfred and threatening to kill him unless he surrenders himself. However, during the recording, Bruce sees that Alfred keeps on readjusting his glasses unnecessarily. Realizing that he is trying to make reflections for the Batcomputer to use and recreate the room, Bruce uses these to reconstruct his confinement and gathers clues to tell him where he is being kept. After gathering enough evidence, he uses these to learn that he is being kept at the Vale Residence. After being given a new Bat-Suit by Lucius (either one of the prototypes, if Dent was stopped during his attack on Wayne Manor, or a new armored version if Cobblepot was stopped during his attempted hack of the Batcomputer), Batman heads off the find, Alfred. Upon arriving, Bruce finds that the Children of Arkham are long gone. Investigating the basement, the room where Lady Arkham filmed her message to him, he discovers a false wall, with a room behind it. Discovering a hole in the floor, Batman ventures down, discovering a makeshift torture chamber at the bottom. He realizes that the Vales had abused Vicki whilst she was in their care, the reason why she killed them and where her desires for revenge come from. Whilst investigating, he discovers evidence that Alfred was kept there and was put through the same abuse as Vicki had. Upon discovering a piece of chalk apart from a pack (the same color chosen by the player to represent the Bat Tech), Batman uses it to find a message from Alfred, revealing the Children of Arkham's plans to release the inmates of Arkham Asylum. Now knowing their plans, he heads there to stop them and tells Lucius to inform Gordon and the GCPD. Arriving at the asylum, Batman confronts Lady Arkham in the recreation room. Although he tries to convince her to stop and hand herself in, she refuses and releases the inmates, offering them freedom if they kill the vigilante. Using the environment or his tech, Batman is able to subdue the inmates and help the orderlies round them up. Locating Vicki in the food hall, Batman plans out an attempt to save the staff and incapacitate Lady Arkham, all of which goes successfully. After cornering Vicki, during which her mask is broken, Batman is subdued by Victor Zsasz, giving her time to escape. With help from either Gordon or his tech, he subdues the mass murderer and leaves as Sgt. Montoya and the GCPD arrives to contain the breakout. Batman follows Vale to one of the cells, where he tries to negotiate Alfred's release. However, she refuses, breaking the floor below him with her concussion staff and taking him to the ruins underneath the asylum. As Vicki flees to kill Alfred, she tries to justify her actions, claiming to have improved Gotham, but Batman refuses to give up, regardless of his beliefs on her actions. Eventually locating Alfred in an old chamber, he tries to free him, only for Vicki to intervene and force him back. Having heard them briefly converse, Vicki realizes there is a close connection between the two and threatens to kill Alfred unless Batman unmasks himself. Depending on how Batman chooses to deal with the situation, two possibilities will happen. * Attack Vicki * Unmask Batman chooses to attack Vicki, throwing a batarang at Alfred's restraints and freeing him. As the butler attacks her, Vicki blasts out his eye and engages Batman in a fight. During the fight, the two cause severe damage to the chamber's supports and cause it to collapse. Ultimately, Batman is able to defeat Vicki and flees with Alfred. As she tries to escape, her exit is blocked and she is apparently killed by falling debris. A week later, Bruce and Alfred celebrate stopping Lady Arkham and the Children of Arkham whilst recovering from their injuries. Depending on how Bruce felt about Selina, Alfred will either give him a postcard that has come through that morning, from Selina, or enquires about contact he has had with her, with him doubting he would ever see her again. Alfred thanks Bruce for saving his life and stopping Lady Arkham from killing him. However, he finds it hard to get used to using only one eye, causing him to worry that he may not be able to continue his services to Bruce. However, Bruce promises to find a way of helping him. Batman chooses to unmask himself for Alfred's safety, revealing his identity to Vicki. Unable to see Bruce as a selfless hero, Vicki attacks him, blasting out a chunk of his ear with her staff and engages him in a fight. During this, they cause severe damage to the chamber's supports, causing it to collapse. Ultimately, Bruce defeats Vicki and escapes with Alfred. Whilst Vicki tries to escape, her exit is blocked and she is apparently killed by falling debris. A week later, the two celebrate stopping Lady Arkham and the Children of Arkham whilst recovering from their injuries. Depending on how Bruce felt about Selina, Alfred will either give him a postcard that has come through that morning, from Selina, or enquires about contact he has had with her, with him doubting he would ever see her again. Alfred thanks Bruce for saving his life, but worries that, if Vicki might of survived, his identity would have been at risk. Bruce is also trying to get use to missing a chunk of his ear, though reassures Alfred that Dr. Thompkins said that it adds "character". As they watch a report on the actions of the previous week, Alfred reassures Bruce that they will get through this. During it, Jack Ryder, the reporter, reveals that Gordon has been appointed as Commissioner following Grogan's death and has asked Gotham's most powerful to stand beside him. Alfred advices Bruce that this could help him rebuild his reputation, but as Batman, he could show the city that he stands beside the new commissioner. Depending on who Bruce chooses to go as two possibilities will happen. * Go as Bruce. * Go as Batman. Bruce decides to go as himself, in the hopes that it will help rebuild his reputation and show support for Gordon. Before the meeting, the two meet, with Bruce trying to reassure his doubts as Commissioner. If he unmasked himself to Lady Arkham, Gordon will notice the missing chunk of ear, which Bruce brushes off as having cut himself shaving. Gordon offers support following Harvey's fall from grace and tells him how his influence is more powerful, following his assistance in stopping either Dent or Cobblepot. He also mentions on how he wishes Batman was here to see this. During the speech, Gordon complements how citizens have come out to help the city and tells the public about how Bruce is one of such and offers the billionaire to come out. As Wayne delivers his speech, he appolgizes for his family's actions and announces his plans to put his wealth into helping the city recover. After announcing plans to either help fund the GCPD or to improve Arkham Asylum, an assassin tries to attack the event by driving a van into the crowds and at Bruce. Depending on the player's actions, Bruce will either dodge the attack and knock out the assailant, or be save by Gordon and Montoya. As the event descends into panic, Bruce stares, wondering who could have organized such an attack. If Bruce chooses to go as Batman, he will meet Gordon in an alley as he prepares for the speech. Despite reservations he has about his new role as Commissioner, Batman encourages him by saying that he will do well. The vigilante tells him that he will support him, help both the GCPD and Gotham anyway he can. He can also give Gordon a message to pass on to the city. He then leaves as Gordon tries to ask him a question. Following this, Gordon delivers his speech, during which he praises Gotham's citizens for stand up to the Children of Arkham and Dent, also mentioning Batman as one of these and passing on the vigilante's speech. However, an assassin tries to kill Gordon during the midst of his speech, by driving a van at him, but Batman steps in and saves him. Depending on the player's actions, he will either be quick enough to knock the assassin or be unable to react in time, but is saved by Montoya. As the event descends into panic, Batman around, wondering who could have organized such an attack. At the Stacked Deck bar, "John Doe", has somehow left Arkham, watches the report. After seeing the chaos unfold, he promises either to try and top the attack in scale or to see Bruce soon. In-Game Decisions Accurate as of September 9, 2017 Threw Harvey's coin over the balcony? * 44.7% threw his coin over the balcony * 55.3% pocketed the coin Did you distract Oswald? * 76.9% successfully distracted Oswald long enough for Gordon to get the job done * 23.1% unsuccessfully distracted Oswald and put both yours and Gordon's lives at risk How did you console Alfred? * 27.7% of players said it didn't matter whose fault it was * 2.3% of players blamed Alfred for not stopping Thomas Wayne * 67.9% of players said that Alfred wasn't to blame * 2.1% of players stayed silent How did you respond to Selina? * 91.3% of players said she was more than just a thief * 8.7% of players deemed her nothing more than a thief Did you reveal your identity to Vicki? * 73.1% of players revealed their identity to save Alfred and lost an ear * 26.9% of players did not reveal their identity and Alfred lost an eye Did you attend Gordon's address as Batman or Bruce Wayne? * 61.6% of players attended as Bruce * 38.4% of players attended as Batman Credits * Bruce Wayne/Batman * James Gordon * Jack Ryder * Renee Montoya * Peter Grogan * Oswald Cobblepot (Determinant) * Harvey Dent (Determinant) * Deborah (Determinant) * Alfred Pennyworth * Selina Kyle * Lucius Fox * Lady Arkham * Victor Zsasz * John Doe * Joan Leland Deaths * Several Unnamed Police Officers * Peter Grogan * Unnamed Police Officer (If Bruce went after Cobblepot) * Unnamed Children of Arkham Soldier (If Bruce went after Cobblepot) * Lady Arkham